Meeting Her
by YaoiQueenWaterGirl11
Summary: When I walked up to studio 765, I had to pick an Idol, When I picked her, I knew she was the right one.


**Disclaimer: If I owned iDOLMASTER, I would have better songs and more characters.**

**Summary: When I walked up to studio 765, I had to pick an Idol, When I picked her, I knew she was the right one.**

**A/N: Each chapter is based on a different Idol, The first one is based off my character, Then it goes to Nami Kizune, My friends Idol, then all the normal idols. And the Producers name is going to be, Yuutarou Takagi.**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Singing"_

* * *

Yuutarou walked up to Studio 765, As he walked, he was getting a bit nervous, His grandpa had asked him to come today, To do a job for a while, He opened the door and goes into the studio, There was his grandpa, Doumeki Takagi.

"Ah, You're here, Come with me" Doumeki said, grabbing Yuutarou's hand and took him to his office where 13 idols standed. "Pick one"

'_Idol's? Wait! He wants me to pick one! I have to train an Idol!' _"I'll pick" Points to the silver hair idol {A/N: The beginning is the same, just the picking of the idol is different.}

"Hum, Ok, You've picked a good one, Please introduce your self" Said Doumeki. As the girl with long silver hair, crystal blue eyes and a cute outfit, she walked up to Yuutarou

"My name is Ngu Rikiryou, It's nice to meet you, Producer-san" She said

'_Ngu Rikiryou, Kawaii' _"It's nice to meet you too" Yuutarou said

"Ngu-san, This is your new Producer, I will train the others." Said Doumeki, Ngu nodded and Yuutarou couldn't believe what he had just heard, HE had to train an Idol!

* * *

Yuutarou sat looking at the paper work, his Grandpa had helped him, He still was confussed, He sat in his office, when a knock at the door woke him from his thoughts "Come in" He said as the door opened a woman walked in, she had short dark blue hair and a head set mic

"Hello Producer! My name is Kotori Okanashi!" Kotori said "I'm going to be helping you on your Job, You need to train your idol in everything, Dancing, Singing and more!"

'_Train her!' _Yuutarou thought.

"So, I hope your ready to train her to get her to the dome!" Kotori said, Grabbing Yuutarou's hand and dragging him to the practice Studio.

* * *

Yuutarou looked at Ngu

"_Yoru no chuushajou de, Anata ha nani mo iwanai mama, Rajio kara nagareu merodi, Watashi ha kyou wo furi-kaeru no, Ano umi ano machikado ha, Omode ni nokori sou de, Kono koi ga aso-bin-ara-ba, Warikireru noni kantan janai, '''Jaane'''' nante iwanaide '''Matane''''tte itte, Watashi no mono ni naranakute ii, Soba ni iru dake de ii, Anoko ni mo moshimo akitara, sugi ni yobidashite, Kowareru kurai ni dakishimete!" _Ngu sang in time with the music, as she danced too it, When she finished, she saw Kotori and Yuutarou "Producer-san, Kotori-san"

"Wow! Ngu! That was great" Kotori said

"Its called Relations." Ngu said smiling

'_I can do this, Her voice, her dancing, Everything is perfect' _Yuutarou thought

"Oh! We have the audition today!" Kotori said!

"What! But, We just started" Ngu said

"We better hurry to get there!"

* * *

The first judge walked up to Ngu "Number 1, Its your turn now"

'_Wow, Ngu doesn't look to good about this' _"Something wrong Ngu?"

The first judge got ready to judge her with the other 2

"Its scary singing in front of people" Ngu said

"Just give it your all! You can do it!" Yuutarou said

"Number 1 to the stage please, Number 1 to the stage please" a female voice said from the speaker

* * *

"Whats your song" Said the second judge

"It's called, First Stage" Ngu said

"Go on" said the third judge as the music started.

Ngu started to dance with the music, in time, then…

"_Anata wa itsu-demo, yasashii hohemi kureru, Demo watashi wa DOKIDOKI, Bukiyou hikitsuri egao, Moshi o-kushou shite o-share shite, senobi suru jibun naraba, kono hajimete no kimochi tsuujiru no, MANYUARU de yonda (It's my first stage), Love you Love you, anata e no afureru, konran shita kokoro, modo-kashikute, Love Me Love Me, Watashi ni kizu-itara, Sukoshi dake, Ishiki shite kudasai, It's my first stage, Love you Love you, anata e no afureru, konran shita kokoro, modo-ka-shi-kute, Love me Love me, Watashi ni kizu-itara, sukoshi dake, Ishiki shite kudasai, It's my first stage"_

The judges looked at her when she finished, then, went on to watch the others.

"And now, the winner, is…" The light moved around all 100 idols, and it stopped on… "Number 1!"

"Eh! Atashi!" Ngu said

"We judges have never seen such dancing or singing before!"

"Honto ni, Arigatou!"

* * *

Kotori smiled "Ngu, You're on a T.V show tommorow!"

"Really, What for?" Ngu said

"Singing, Its good, I wrote you a song, Please sing it" Kotori handed over a sheet of paper with lyrics on

* * *

Man 1 looks Ngu "Ready?" Ngu nodded

Ngu walked onto the stage "Minna-san, Konnichiwa! First song wa, Here we go!!" The music started and Ngu danced in time _"Wagamama itte (me!) Gomen nasai ne (Shun) Datte honto-u no (Nee) Watashi wo oshitetai n da mon, Itsudemo soba ni (Chu) Doumo Arigatou (Ho) Shiawase ippai (Kyu) Yume ippai no Kyou wo miyou, Dare mo ga shiru basho demo, chizu ni wa nai kara, ima wo shinjite yo, DO-N! Here we go!! Here we go!! Kimito! Wake up!! Wake up!! Subete, Kakko warai tsukete, namida mo kitto atatakai yo ne, Here we go!! Here we go!! Randebuu, Speed it up!! Speed it up!! Dejabuu, Yume wo itsuka ima e, Ryoute de zettai kanaetai kara, Hitomi de zettai mitsumetai kara, GO!!!!" _The music stops, So does Ngu and the crowd start to talk

"The music player is having trouble" Yuutarou looked at the second man

"We'll cut to-"

"Let her continue!" Yuutarou said

"But-"

"Believe in her, If she mess's up, blame it on me!" Yuutarou said

"Ok"

The crowd keeped talking, untill they heard…

"_Keetai misete (Ne) Arubamu misete (sa) Datte ironna (Kyun) Kimi wo mitsumete mitai no, Watashi no desu ka (ho) Nani wo itteru no (e) Otome no himitsu (Run) Sonna amaku wa nai n da zo, Itsudemo aeru you ni to, Machiuke kimi da yo nante hazukashii" _The music starts _"DA-ISUKI!! Here we go!! Here we go!! Motto, Raburii Raburii zutto, isso jisho no 'ai' ni, futari no namae kaite michaou yo, Here we go!! Here we go!! Ikeru, Daarin Daarin tereru, Yume wa kanau mono desu, Yume ni made mita yume nan dakara, Watashi ga egaku yume nan dakara GO!!!!"_

* * *

"Thank you for training this idol, Now, Pick another one" Doumeki said

"I want to train, her!" Yuutarou points to-

* * *

**Me: Like?**

**Yuutarou: Why does it end there?**

**Me: Because that's where we start the next chapter!**

**Ngu: I liked it, The songs used in this chapter are Relations, First stage and Here we go!!**

**Doumeki: So, Who will be next?**

**Me: Please R&R or Iori will come to your house and hurt you *Already in debt with Iori* Please~ Untill next time!**


End file.
